pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pathfinder Wiki:Naming conventions
This page is a list of guidelines on how to name pages. An article's name should be simple and precise. In general, the name should be what the majority of fans refer to the subject as, or else simply the name of the subject. In the case of multiple names, it is expected that redirect pages be created for the alternate names. The primary purpose of these policies is to simplify the process of choosing a name for a new article. When writing an article on any subject, the names, words, and phrases that you think should be linked to further information should be bracketed, so that they form links to new articles. Remember that like most of our rules, these conventions are not absolute. However, if there is a doubt about how a page should be named, it's best to follow the convention first. General conventions * Lowercase second and subsequent words. Unless the title of the article is a proper noun, all words except the first should be lowercase, not capitalized. (Example: Alchemist's fire, not Alchemist's Fire) * Links are case-sensitive. Goblin dog and Goblin Dog link to different pages, an additional reason to make sure you are using the preferred capitalization. ** Exception: The first letter of a link may be lowercase – Umbral dragon and umbral dragon link to the same page. Complicated constructs using pipe links are unnecessary in this case. * Use singular nouns. Because the wiki engine will allow you to append suffixes after a link, it's best to use the singular form of all words, unless the subject is generally always in the plural form. (Examples: economics, goblin, but not goblins) * Use true names. Article names should reflect the native or true name of the subject. For example, Scanderig not Forgefiend. If a common or colloquial name for the subject exists, a redirect to the main article should be created (Forgefiend → Scanderig, using the previous example) * Be precise. Ambiguously-named articles will likely create confusion for readers. (See also: Disambiguation) * Use spelled-out phrases, not acronyms. The only exceptions to this rule would be subjects where the acronym is more well-known than the original meaning, like NASA or RPG. * Don't create subpages. Although the wiki engine accepts the slash ("/") character in article titles, refrain from using it to suggest a hierarchy of articles. A name like Absalom/Districts would be an example to avoid. (Note that this is not the case when creating new categories.) * Avoid reserved characters. There are a number of characters that are not accepted by the MediaWiki engine in article titles. The following characters should not be used: :: " # $ * + < > = @ [ ] \ ^ ` { } | ~ * Use special characters where appropriate. Article names should strive to be as accurate as possible. To that end, article names should include the correct characters, without substitutions. For example, China Miéville, not China Mieville. For the sake of easy typing, a redirect using an appropriate substitute character should be created (China Mieville → China Miéville, using the previous example). In some cases, using a "more correct" character actually causes problems without providing additional meaning. For example, using "’" for a possessive apostrophe instead of the more easily typable "'". In this case, using the special character does not convey any information and should be avoided. Specific conventions * Sourcebook or novel title. If a sourcebook or novel has the same title as the subject it is about, you should disambiguate by adding "(sourcebook)" or "(novel)" to the title. (Example: "Carrion Hill (module)") * Languages. Languages often share their names with the culture or species that it is native to. In these cases, suffix the language name with the word "language" – but only when necessary. (Examples: Orc language, but Elven) * Race names. Always use the name of a monstrous race in singular form (e.g. Orc, not Orcs). * Titles. In most circumstances, it is not necessary to specify a titled person by their full name. Assume they hold no title when naming the article, such that if their title were removed or changed the article could remain the same. (Example: , not ) * Lists. For some time the convention for lists was to put "List of XXXs" in front of the article's name. This style is now deprecated and the subject's plural is used. (Example: Absalom city districts; old: List of Absalom city districts) * Magic items and spells. While magic items are capitalized in most game rule text, they should not be in the naming of their articles unless they are a unique item or part of a select and limited set. not and not Similarly, spells should not be capitalized unless they contain a proper noun in their title, such as the name of a deity or the spell's creator. If you have another specific issue that should be added to this list, please bring it up on the talk page.